


Harry is getting married

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was getting married and it HURTS so much....:(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

“Louis, what color do you think will be the theme of my wedding?” Harry asks Louis who was sitting in his bed, hugging his pillow. 

 

Louis turns to Harry, “I dunno, maybe blue or green… What about asking your bride instead?” Louis frowns.

“Okay, so where do you think the best place to have a wedding?” Harry ignores Louis’s question.

 

“Westminster Abbey? I don’t know Haz.” Louis answered.

 

Harry keeps on jotting down what Louis says to him. He was about to get married in less than a week.

 

“But if you get married Louis, what do you think is the best theme of your wedding?” Harry asks. Louis steps closer at Harry who was sitting in his study desk.

 

“Maybe a fairytale theme.” Louis whispers. Harry still caught Louis’s answer.

 

“A fairytale? What kind of fairytale? What color scheme do you like?” Harry keeps on asking.

 

“White and silver but with a touch of blue and green.” Louis was now day dreaming of his wedding. His own wedding with….Harry.

 

“Good choice of color Boo. What about the guest Boo? How many do you think to have?” Harry asks. 

 

“Hazza, you keep asking me when I wasn’t you bride or something. Ask Liam cause he was your best man!” Louis had enough. Harry keeps on rubbing it on him. He throws the pillow at Harry and made a mad dash out of the room.

 

Harry chuckles and closed his notes. He follows Louis who was now on the living room sitting on the couch with his head buried on the pillow. Harry can see that Louis’s shoulder were shaking indicating that he was crying.

 

Harry slowly steps closer to Louis and wraps him in his arms.

 

“I’m sorry Boo. Didn’t mean to make you cry.” Harry whispers in Louis ears. Louis sniffled as Harry wipes his tears away.

 

“It’s okay just scared the fact that you were getting married now and you’ll leave me.” Louis said. Harry stared at Louis in shock.

 

“I’ll never leave you Boo. I promise.” Harry hugs Louis tightly.

 

“Okay.” Louis whispers.


	2. Day 2

“Louis, how many guests do you think we can accommodate?”

 

Harry asks Louis who was sitting on the porch.

 

 

“Maybe have 100 guest. Why?” Louis asks. “Nothing just taking your opinion, I just asks the lads already and I just want your opinion.” Harry smile at Louis.

 

 

 

Louis frowns, “Oh.” He nods.

 

“Lou?” Harry taps Louis shoulders.

 

 

“Do you think having a solemn wedding is good or a telecast?” Harry asks as he looks down at Louis.

 

 

 

“Maybe a solemn wedding is good and great for me, in my opinion of course.” Louis replied. Harry writes in his notes, “Solemn wedding it is.” He murmurs. Louis looks at Harry widening his eyes,

 

 

“Harry you just can’t write it down.”

 

 

“Hmm…but I like it.” Harry shrugged. Louis gets up and goes to the kitchen to get some cold water.

 

 

“What about the cake Louis?” Harry asks. Louis takes a big gulp and look back at Harry who doesn’t have any clue on his feelings.

 

 

“I don’t know Harry, ask your bride please. Stop bugging me.” Louis place his glass on the sink and head towards his room.

 

 

“Wait Louis, what about –“

 

 

“Please Harry, will you spare me this time? Ask Niall because he always eats. I’m having a headache. Spare me this time.”

 

 

Louis steps inside his room. Louis closes his bedroom door with tears streaming down his face. Harry never knows. He never knows how Louis’s heart breaks every time he asks him about his wedding details. About how he rubs that Louis can’t have Harry all by himself like they used too. Harry never knew how much he loves him. He remembers how Harry tells him about the wedding of his. 

_"_

_Louis, I got something to tell you…” Louis sees Harry sitting beside him playing with his hand. “_

_What is it?” He asks and has a glance at Harry who was like getting piss in his pants._

_“I’m…Oh my god…” Louis was now focused in Harry._

_“What? You’re what?” He asks._

_“I’m getting….” Louis raised his eye brows._

_“Getting what?” Louis sense something bad in here._

_“I’mgettingmarried.”_

_Did I heard it right? “You’re getting what?” Louis almost shouted at Harry. Louis sees as Harry took his deep breath,_

_"I’m getting married.” “_

_You. Are. Getting. Married.?”_

_Louis can’t believe it. “Yeah, I am.”_

_Louis gob smacked. “W-When? H-How? D-Did you knock her up or something?” Louis fires Harry with questions. “_

_In this week and I’m preparing the wedding. I didn’t knock ‘her’ up actually it was a surprise on ‘her’.” Louis saw how Harry eyes lights up. It was full of love. “_

_R-Really?” Louis swallows hard. He can’t take it but he has too. “_

_Yeah, and you were helping me with the details Boo, right?” Louis saw how Harry’s eye pleads on him._

_“Let’s see. Ahm.., I’ll just get something in my room.” Louis gets up and run towards his room where he pours his heart out. He cries and cries until he fell asleep._


	3. Day 3

**@Harry_Styles** : @Louis_Tomlinson Do you like this as wedding cake? <http://www.bridewithstyle.net/gallery/amazing-wedding-cake/amazing_cake_2.jpg>

**@Louis_Tomlinson** : @Harry_Styles it was beautiful but ask you bride for it?!

**@Harry_Styles** : @Louis_Tomlinson but you like it?

**@Louis_Tomlinson** : fine, I like it so shut up now

**@Harry_Styles** : @Louis_Tomlinson okay, love you boo

 

Louis closed his phone after Harry still bugging him with questions about his upcoming wedding.

His phone vibrates indicating a mention on twitter.

**@boo_anonymous** : @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles is Larry wedding coming true?

**@Louis_Tomlinson** : @boo_anonymous @Harry_Styles No. Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard.

**@Harry_Styles** : @Louis_Tomlinson Is it Boo? L

**@Louis_Tomlinson** : @Harry_Styles I’m sorry Haz.

 

Harry stared at his phone. Did just Louis tweeted that? They were just a bullshit. He was just a bullshit for Louis.

His eyes lands on the trends:

**#Larrywedding**

**#teambullshitters**

**#Larrybiggestbullshit**

**#Louismean**

**#Harryweloveyou**

 

Too many mentions of him and Louis and still Harry feel a pang on his chest. He tried to take a deep breath as he pushes away those hurtful words. He can’t blame Louis for having that feeling. He keeps it as a secret. Liam, Niall and Zayn and both of their families knew about the wedding but never Louis.


	4. Day 4

As the wedding started to get closer Harry feels so agitated and mostly nervous. Louis didn’t even bother to talk to him or get near him even they were on the same place.

 

“Lou…” Harry gently knocks on Louis bedroom.

 

“What?”

 

“Can I come in?” He asks.

 

He heard a soft footsteps and the door was open, “What do you want Harry?” Louis asks him sternly.

 

“The wedding designer is here to take you measures.” He said.

 

Louis step back at Harry and turns towards the bathroom, “Fine, just tell them I’ll go down.” Harry gently step out the room and head towards the living room where Liam, Niall and Zayn having their measures for their suits.

 

Louis steps in the living room; he saw Liam, Niall and Zayn having their measurements.

 

“Hey, Louis. How are you?” Niall asks as Liam keeps stretching his arms.

 

“I’m fine.” He said. _Liar._

 

“Harry is getting married, are you excited?” Zayn asks.

 

“Yeah, I’m absolutely excited see…” Louis gives Zayn his fake smile.

 

“Oh. I’m the best man.” Liam

Louis nods, “Yeah, Haz told me already and I’m fine with it.”

 

But deep inside he was relieve because he can’t see or accept that fact that Harry will choose him as the best man and watch the love of his life getting married to other.


	5. Day 5

“Louis!” Harry calls Louis when he gets inside their flat. He just went to the wedding store to choose wedding souvenirs for his wedding and he want for Louis to approve it.

 

 

“In here!” He heard Louis shout through the kitchen. Harry places his shoes on the rack and hangs his coat.

 

 

“What are you doing there Boo?” Harry asks as he saw Louis sitting in the kitchen stool.

 

 

“Nothing just taking a cup of tea. You want some?” Harry nods. He gently places the small box in the table and waits for Louis to finished making him a cup of tea.

 

 

“What is that Harry?” Louis ask as he place Harry’s cup of tea.

 

 

“Open it.” Harry pushes the small box towards Louis.

 

 

Louis slowly opened the box. He stared what is inside the box. It was beautiful. A chain of plane like a dog tag. He looks back at Harry.

 

 

“What is this?” He asks.

 

 

“Do you like it?” Harry asks.

 

 

He nods, “Yeah, they were beautiful.” He stares in awe.

 

 

“Great, they were my wedding souvenirs. Thanks for liking it.” Harry gently patted his shoulder.

 

 

“Yeah. Wedding souvenirs. Great.” Sarcasm was on Louis voice.


	6. Day 6

The wedding was just a day left and Harry was still nervous but as the plan started Jay Louis’s Mother was ready to distract Louis on the wedding day. The other Lads were also ready and everything was ready now the only thing he needs to buy is the wedding rings.

 

 

He steps inside the jewelry shop with Louis on his side.

 

 

“Haz, what are we doing here?” Louis asks beside him as they both step closer to the glass and lean to see different kinds of wedding rings.

 

 

“I only need your opinion on my wedding ring.” He whispers.

 

 

The rings they saw were all beautiful but he need to have the perfect one and surely Louis will help him with that.

 

 

“But-”

 

 

“No if and no buts Lou. You promise me to help here.” He says as he tugs Louis and inspects the rings.

 

 

 He turns to Louis who was like him inspecting the rings. “You can pick them all Haz.” Louis whines.

 

 

 

“Yeah, but we need to pick the most beautiful one.” Harry dodges Louis side.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Fine. Just pick the infinity ring.” Louis pointed the ring which is far from the others.

 

 

“Really? Infinity Boo?” Harry chuckles.

 

 

 

“I remember how you want a infinity ring for yourself.” Louis whispers.

 

 

“You remember it?” Harry asks with glee in his voice.

 

 

 

Louis nods, “Yeah, I remember it.”

 

 

 

“I’ll take that rings.” Harry said as the receptionist assists them.

 

 

 

“Do you want to put something or engrave on it Sirs?” The lady asks.

 

 

 

“Engrave??? Sure. I’ll be right back.” He turns to Louis and heads towards the receptionist.

 

 

 

After an hour Harry steps out the room and heads toward the lobby where Louis keeps on inspecting the rings.

 

 

“Boo, let’s go.” He taps Louis shoulders.

 

 

 

“They were already done?” Louis asks.

 

 

 

Harry nods, “Yeah. Here is it.” He gestures the small bag in front of Louis face.

 

 

 

“Can I see it?” Louis asks.

 

 

 

“Nope.” Harry in tacks the bag inside his coat.

 

 

“But-”

 

 

 

“Nope. Tomorrow.” Harry swings his arms in Louis shoulders with a small smile in his face. He can’t wait for this wedding day.


	7. Wedding Day PART 1

 

Wedding Day: Part 1

Louis looks at her. She was so beautiful. Wearing the most expensive but elegant gown he ever seen, she walks down the aisle with so much gracefulness. She was so immaculate in her white dress can’t compare to any other. People stared at her with awe. They were all smiling at her even the other lads.

 

 

My eyes turns to Harry who was like the other people inside the wedding venue, he was staring with so much love for his bride. I can’t blame Harry for it. His wife-to-be was so beautiful. I saw flicker of love and happiness in Harry’s eyes. How I wish they were mine. But now, all I have to do is to witness Harry, my Hazza to settle down with the love of his life.

 

 

As the bride steps closer my heart beat was so fast like it was ripping out of my chest. I saw how Harry gently held his hand for the girl. It was pure gentleness so delicate like a fragile glass that was so scared to be broken.

 

 

“Today we are all gathering to witness the holy matrimony of…” All of the speech of the priest makes Louis deaf. He can’t witness this. He just can’t. He has to leave but he can’t move his limbs like they were all permanently glue on its place. He took a very deep breath as the ceremony proceeds. Why does he have to witness all of this? Why does he have to feel this kind of love towards Harry who isn’t going to reciprocates it? Was he bad in his past life? Why can’t they spare him from all of this shit?

 

 

See all of his hopes are all shattered around this place as the wedding started. The other lads seem so happy for this event so why can’t he? Was it because he loves Harry? What would he leave on this? Moving on was the option but how can he move on from this?

 

 

He turns around. All of the people who were so important in Harry’s life were there. His mom Anne, Step-father Robin. His father Des. His sister Gemma even his cat Dusty. Even his own family, the Tomlinson’s were also there. Can he be just in his room, sulking for a broken heart?

 

 

“If anyone who don’t want to precede this wedding, please speak now, or forever hold your peace.” The place was all silent. People are looking at each other. As if someone will shout to stop this wedding. I look at the lads who were boring their eyes on me. I look back with a question in my face.

 

 

“What?” I mouthed. I look over at Harry. Fear was visible in his eyes as he looks around then he just settle his eyes on me.

 

 

“Harry?” I whisper. What are they thinking? Me, to stop this so overly expensive wedding?

 

 

I took a deep breath as I step closer at the altar. “St-----”

\---------------

 

“LOUIS!”

 

 

“LOUIS TOMLINSON!”


	8. Wedding Part 2

Louis’s POV  
“STOP!”  
A shout ring through the whole wedding venue. Harry turns his head towards the source. No other than himself Louis Tomlinson.   
“STOP. PLEASE.” Louis begs as his step in front of Harry and his bride.  
“Lou---” Harry whispers. He wasn’t glad that Louis did this.  
“Harry please don’t. I-I love you so you can’t continue this shit. HAZZA!” Louis hysterically clings into Harry’s suit.   
“Louis, no. I can’t Louis. I’m sorry.” Harry whispers and turns into his bride and soon-wife to be.  
“N-NO! HARRY! Y-YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” Louis yelled as the lads started to hold him and drag him out of the venue.  
“NO!!!! HARRY!!!! I LOVE YOU HARRY!!! NO!!! STOP!!! STOP!!!” Louis shouts rings through the venue as the door being close.  
“LOUIS!”  
“LOUIS TOMLINSON!” Harry pinches Louis’s cheeks. Louis was thrashing in their bed. He was shouting his name. Murmuring “NO” and “STOP” and “I LOVE YOU,” in his dream.   
“Louis!” He shakes Louis shoulder until he wakes up.  
Sweat was visible in Louis forehead as he opens his eyes. It darted to Harry who was worriedly eyeing him. It was just a dream. It was all a bad dream.  
“HARRY!” He clings towards Harry. Tears are pouring in his eyes.  
“Lou, what happened? Is it a bad dream?” Harry asks as he rubs Louis back.  
“Yeah, a terrible nightmare.” Louis whispers as he hiccups.  
“Stop crying Louis. I’ll make you tea?” Harry asks as he wipes the tears on Louis face.  
Louis nods as Harry started to walk out the room.   
Harry waits as Louis finished drank the tea and sets the cup at the night stand. He cradle Louis in his arms and suites his back. Heavy and calm breathing is all he hears from the older lad.   
“It was just a nightmare Louis. I love you.” He whispers as sleeps took over him.   
\-------------------  
Sun Rise  
Louis wakes up without Harry on their bed. He should be because it was his fucking wedding day. Harry will leave him this time like in his dream. Harry was getting married to that girl. He will finally leave his Boobear alone. I’ll be finally alone. Miserably alone. He thinks. His love, his life, his savior will leave him to marry the love of his life.   
“Louis!” A familiar voice wakes him up. He grabs a clean boxer in his drawer and walk towards the door. Standing at his bedroom door was his beautiful mother, Johannah Tomlinson.  
“Happy Birthday Boobear.” She hugs him. “Thank you Mom, but what are you doing here?” He asks.  
“Oh well we have a ‘little, very little’ surprise for you.” She said. His eyebrow creased as he look at his mom.   
“A surprise for me?” His mom step inside his room.   
“Yeah a surprise for you so will you please hurry and wear this and get done with it.” She said as she gave me a big box.   
I unwrap it and look what’s inside. “But-but, this is my suit for Harry’s wedding Mom?” He was so confused.  
“Well will you please wear it Boobear?” She asks as she took out the suit from the box.  
“Mom---” She shook her head and pushes him towards the bathroom.  
“No if’s and but’s.” Finality was on her voice.  
“Fine.” He surrendered and does his morning routine and unconsciously ignoring the fact that the suit was for Harry’s wedding day. HARRY IS GETTING MARRIED today.  
After 1 hour….  
He landed down the stairs where he saw his four sisters in beautiful dresses. They were all gathered and properly seated on the couch? When his sisters do become prim and proper?  
“Hey, what are you all doing here?” He asks as he steps close to them.  
Lottie on the end side of the couch looks at him, “Oh you so handsome my older brother” she teases.  
“I know and you don’t have to emphasize the ‘older brother’ part. I’m getting old.” He chuckled.  
“Happy Birthday Boobear!” The twin screams as they walk towards him.  
“Thank you Phoebe and Daisy.” He envelops them in a warm embrace.  
“Today was your so very special day.” Phoebe whispers in his ear.  
“Why? Cause it’s my birthday?” He asks.  
Daisy even shook her head, “Nope. But it’s so special.” She also whispers.  
“Hey, Phoebe and Daisy, what are you two whispering at our older brother?” Fizzy asks.  
“Nothing.” They replied in unison.  
“Boobear are you done?” Her mom voice through the kitchen.  
“Yeah, pretty much done for me.” He said.   
She steps in the living room, “Oh my, my baby Boobear was so handsome in his suite.” She claps her hand and walks in front of him.  
“So we’re done already. Let’s go.” She ushered them all towards the main door.  
“Where are we going mom?” He asks. Outside, there was a black sleek car parking and a driver patiently waiting for them.  
“In your ‘birthday’ party.” She answered.  
“Birthday party in the early morn?” He chuckled.  
“Yeah, a birthday party in the early morning, is that a problem?” Seriousness was in her voice.  
“No, it wasn’t a problem but I’m finding this all creepy. Something was off here, Mom.” He said as they hop in the car.  
“Nothing’s wrong in here Boobear so calm down. It’s your birthday and you’re supposed to be happy.” She pats his head.  
\---------------------------  
The car stops smoothly in front of a big hotel located outside the London area. It seems a resort or something.   
“Why are we here?” He asks. They all step outside the car.   
“This is where we planned to celebrate your birthday.” Jay replied and steps inside the lobby of the resort.  
“It’s a resort Mom and it’s winter here and how are we all supposed to go in a beach?!” He exclaimed.  
“Who said we are going to a beach?” She turns to him, eyebrow creased.  
“But we are in a resort Mom.” He gestures the whole place.  
“So what? We just want here because it was far from paps and everything.” She said and walks inside the hotel resort.  
“Where are we going?” He asks. They hop inside the elevator.  
“In your hotel room.” She said and fixes the twins hair.  
“Oh. But how about the people you invited?” He asks.  
“Oh they were fine in the venue. They were already big so don’t worry too much Boobear.” They all step out and her mom almost jugs towards the room.  
When they were all inside the huge room, Louis notice something oddly different in his situation.  
“Is there something you all aren’t telling me?” He asks as he they all sat down in the couch.  
“Nothing, we all say is that it’s your birthday and were supposed to celebrate it, right girls?” His mom said.  
“Yeah, and don’t be nervous older brother.” They all said in unison.  
“Fine. But can we all go now to the venue?” He asks.   
“Not know maybe later but sad to say you weren’t allowed to go out here, so please follow the rules, will you?” Jay asks.  
“Fine, but you need to keep me busy Mom; you knew how I get easily bored.” He grins and walk close to the full length mirror.  
\----------------------------------  
HARRY’S POV (It was all Louis’s so here goes Hazza  (near launch time….)  
““Fine. But can we all go now to the venue?” He asks.   
“Not know maybe later but sad to say you weren’t allowed to go out here, so please follow the rules, will you?” Jay asks.  
“Fine, but you need to keep me busy Mom; you knew how I get easily bored.”” They were all at the venue of his wedding. He choose to held it outside the London for privacy. He did choose Lou’s birthday cause it was so special to him. This is the day where he realized the love that he have for Louis. He wasn’t so showy of his feeling cause he was afraid of rejection and everything. He can’t risk all what they have and he knew there are many people who wasn’t found of both boy in a relationship so as much as possible he keep his feeling towards Louis under the wraps. But this day he’ll take it in the different level. He’ll make Louis permanently his. Selfish maybe but that’s what all he know to prevent people ot ruin what he have for Louis. Both of their families agreed to this life turning event. He was expecting the worst the day he proposed to Louis family. He knew Louis was he supposed to proposed but he find it very difficult so he did the most secure way, he proposed to the Tomlinson’s. When he say to all Tomlinson’s, he did it simple and every humane.   
The Tomlinson’s been all shocked and at first doubt his sincerity but after the long months of proving, finally they were all here. In Louis birthday and now will be their wedding date and everything. He didn’t tell Louis all this cause he was nervous at his reaction so he’ll take it the very surprising way. Hell breaks it all but he’ll push it through even if Louis reject him cause he’ll be glad that he take the risk. He takes his chances even if he failed. He knew he did his best.  
He prepared it the day he got the Tomlinson’s family approval. With the help of the lads, he contact the Modest!Management and they can’t turn him down cause he was Harry Styles, he was one/fifth of One Direction, the band that earned millions or billions of money for the company. They work hard in everything they have. The lads are all very supportive of him and he was glad at that.   
Back at Louis, he didn’t know he put a surveillance camera in the whole room he was in. Jay and the Tomlinson sister head towards the venue where Louis’s ‘Birthday’ will be.   
“I’m so bored here.” They here Louis murmured through the mirror in front of him.  
“Happy Birthday to me. Happy birthday to me.” Louis voice rang through the speaker where visitors and even his family burst on laughing as they watch Louis in the projector.  
“It was supposed your Happy Birthday but fuck Harry is getting married.” Tears were visible in Louis. And that earned “awws” on his unknown audience.  
“He’s getting married and he’ll leave me alone, like in my dream…” Now all they see is a sobbing mess Louis on the bed.  
A pat in the back break his eye from Louis, “He loves you, you know.” An Irish accent said.  
“I know, that’s why I’m doing this.” He said.  
“Fucking hell, wait until he knew all this.” Liam chuckled as they all watch Louis who composed is self.  
“Yeah…” all he said.  
“Let’s get him know and get done with this.” Zayn yelled and the three lads prepared to get Louis.  
\--------------------------------  
Louis’s POV  
A knock on the door jostled me.


	9. Wedding Part 3 - The Birthday and The Proposal

Harry’s POV (Minutes before the knock on the door )  
Harry waits for Zayn, Liam and Niall to fetch Louis who was still unaware of everything outside the surveillance room.  
A tap on the shoulder breaks Harry’s gaze from the monitor rather from Louis and turn to his mom, Anne who was also looking at Louis who was pacing back and forth in the room he was put in.  
“Honey, what if he answers ‘no’?”  
He shrugged, “I’ll court him and this time he was now fully aware and of course properly.”   
“Where are they?” Louis voice rings through the speakers that had been set in the venue.  
Stan and Louis’s fellow football team mates chuckling into their seats.  
He darted his gaze to Louis who seems in the middle of boredom and enjoying himself alone and unaware in the room.   
Louis was now in front of the mirror, fixing his fringe, “must prepare your birthday. Still handsome Lou…” Louis murmured to himself.  
“Keep calm and be handsome because Harry is getting married today on your own freaking birthday.”  
We keep listening to Louis self calming. His phone buzzed inside his trousers, and pulled it out. “Are you there already?” He asks as Zayn name register in his phone.  
“Yeah, so are we all ready?” Niall Irish accent rings at the back ground.  
I turn to Jay and the Tomlinson’s along with my family, hinting a signal to get Louis. Daisy and Phoebe who was Louis’s twin sisters raise their thumbs, “Sure. Get him.” I answered Zayn.  
Harry played his shaking fingers memorizing all of his lines that he prepared as he watches Liam, Zayn and Niall fetch Louis.  
Louis’s POV  
A knock on the door jostled me.   
“Louis!” Niall’s Irish accent rang inside the room as I open the door. Along with Liam, and Zayn, they were wearing a too formal suit for his birthday.  
“Hey, Lads, what are you all doing here? Where’s mom?” I ask as they launch themselves in the couch.  
“They were already in the venue and we are fetching you so come on?” Liam stated.  
“So let’s go? Party time!” I fist my hands into the air.  
“Yeah, party time.” Niall bumps my shoulder.  
We all walk through the hallway towards the main lobby walking right pass the reception area towards where I hear the waves of the ocean and birds tweeting in the trees. All I saw as a path which is composed of candle lights and streetlights eliminating the sun which is near setting leading from nowhere else.  
“What is this?” I turn to Liam, Zayn and Niall.  
“Just walk in it.” Niall push my shoulders so I keep walking and walking. I turn to my back, the lads are already gone so I keep walking alone. I drapes was hanging on between the huge trees so I slowly opened it where I was greeted a huge “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” by my whole family, friends, colleagues on the music industry, my football friends and Harry’s family?  
They were all here, even Uncle Simon and some of the Modest!Management team. I roam my eyes around hoping to see a mopped of curly hair but I failed so I pay attention to the visitors and my family how keeps on greeting at me.  
“Happy Birthday, Boobear.” My mom kissed my cheek along with my four sisters.  
“Thank you. This was so huge!” I laugh. The whole venue almost near the beach was so pack. Wine glasses are clicking, laughs and whispers are all around the venue.   
I approach my mom, “Mom, where’s the lads? They were here earlier.” I ask.  
“Yeah, they were here, maybe just getting something.” My mom answered.  
People starting to take their respective seat after fetching their foods. Something was weird in here!  
“People say we shouldn’t be together  
We’re too young to know about forever  
But I say they don’t’ know what  
They talk talk talkin’ about (talk talk talkin’ about)”  
I turn my gaze around the venue as I hear Liam’s voice.   
“’Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don’t wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you’re mine Boy…”  
Harry’s voice rang through the speaker, Boy? It was supposed to be a girl right?  
“Oh, they don’t know about the things we do  
They don’t know about the I love you’s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us”  
The venue lights closed and a spot light turns towards the south part of the venue where Niall, Liam, Zayn and finally what the heck, Harry fucking Styles standing in front of me. His green eyes where sparkling with happiness and nervousness? Why is he nervous?  
“They don’t know about the Up all nights  
They don’t know I’ve waited all my life  
Just to find a love that it feels this right  
Baby they don’t know about  
They don’t know about us”  
This was really odd and weird.   
“ Just one touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
It’s getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time Boy”  
Niall, Liam and Zayn started to walk down the aisle towards where I was standing dumb folded as I stared at them. They were holding a single white rose in their hands. Niall was smiling from ear to ear as he handed me the first white flower. I turn to my mom who was wiping her eyes in tears along with Anne in her side. Seriously, what’s happening here?  
“They don’t know about the things we do  
They don’t know about the I love you’s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us”  
I accept the flower as Niall hugs me. “Happy Birthday Louis.” He whispered into my ear.  
“Thank you.” I replied. I glance at the flower I was holding, I touch each stem where I feel a engrave in the petal.   
WILL was written in a bold letter. What is this all about?   
““They don’t know about the Up all nights  
They don’t know I’ve waited all my life  
Just to find a love that it feels this right  
Baby they don’t know about  
They don’t know about us”  
Liam was next to walk towards me handling a white rose and like Niall, he hugs me and greets me a Happy Birthday.  
I glance at the flower he gave to me.  
YOU was written like the first one. My hearts skips a beat. What the heck is this? Something was going on here!  
Zayn was next doing the same as Niall and Liam, hugs me and greets me.   
MARRY was written in a bold letter in Zayn’s white rose. My hands started to shake. Don’t freak out Louis! This is just a joke right?  
“They don’t know how special you are  
They don’t know what you’ve done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
‘Cause they don’t know about us”  
Harry started to walk towards me as he sings my part into the song. A single tear fall into my eye. If this was a prank I will kill Harry!  
“Lou, Happy Birthday.” Harry said as he held his white rose at me which my shaking hands took.  
“Thank you but what is----” His long index finger prevents me from asking a question all about this kind of prank as he stared directly into my eyes.  
“Sssshhh. Let me speak first. I never knew that the boy I met in the toilet area of the X Factor Boothcamp will be the one that I will fell in love truly madly deeply. I was glad that the boy that my heart beats for became my bandmate, my friend into my very bestfriend. I knew what I felt for him was so wrong but I can’t help this feeling of mine towards the boy with a curvy body, bum to die for, a fringe that was so soft to touch, a cerulean blue eyes which I can compare in a clear ocean blue and he owns the name, Louis William Tomlinson. The name of the boy which I never get tired of hearing and speak for. We both dub as Larry Stylinson. Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. A pair of names fans screaming and talking about. Larry shippers they called their selves keeps wishing that what the fan fiction they read and wrote one of this day will came true. I wish that too, I have read many of them, some are good and some are touchy it make me cry. I wish the boy; Louis can feel what I feel. Feel the love towards him, the care I have for him whenever he was sick or upset. But the best part of having that boy in my life, Louis, is I can hear his whole hearted laugh, I can see his bright smile which always brightens my day, I can see the way his eyes crinkles whenever he smiles at me, I can feel his warm touch whenever he cuddles me around, I can feel his hyperactive energy whenever he was so happy or excited, I can hear is girly giggle which is true he sounds like a girl, I can see the way his curvy small boy wraps tightly around my sweats or shirts which is too big for him but he likes to wear, the way the woman and men turn their heads when he walks pass the gates and guards of the arena, purposely or not purposely swaying his hips just to show off his perky bum which is will said again, it was really to die for, even my girl we knew are all envy of that thing attach in his bottom.   
Aside from that…” A guitar strum started to play. Zayn voice started to fill in. Little things melody started to play in.  
“Your hand fits in mine   
Like it's made just for me   
But bear this in mind   
It was meant to be   
And I'm joining up the dots   
With the freckles on your cheeks   
And it all makes sense to me”  
It’s true whenever Harry held my hand, they fit perfectly, and sometimes he drew invincible dots with the freckles in my cheeks.  
“I know you've never loved   
The crinkles by your eyes when you smile   
You've never loved   
Your stomach or your thighs   
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine”  
I envy Harry for having a nice fit body unlike mine and the way he smiles, so cheeky like cupcake.  
“But I'll love them endlessly”  
But it seems Harry loves my insecurities.  
“I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth   
But if I do, it's you,   
Oh it's you,   
They add up to   
I'm in love with you,   
And all these little things”  
He slips it all. In this place, he slips to everyone, about it, about me, all of me.  
“You can't go to bed,   
Without a cup of tea,   
And maybe that's the reason   
That you talk, in your sleep   
And all those conversations   
Are the secrets that I keep   
Though it makes no sense to me”  
He was the one who keeps me having a good sleep at night, fixing a cup of my favorite Yorkshire tea. And I knew I sleep talk and that feared me that I spiel something about my feelings towards Harry.  
“I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape   
You never want to know how much you weigh   
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But,”  
Honestly it was true; I hate my voice, so girly opposite my band mate’s voices. God, my weigh which I never want to know because I weigh so much but Harry loves to carry me around our flat and which is the reason I still have to squeeze into my skinny jeans.  
“You're perfect to me”  
But still he never fails to say or whisper how much I was perfect for him.  
“I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth   
But if it's true,   
It's you,   
It's you,   
They add up to   
I'm in love with you,   
And all these little things”  
Those little things that I have, my insecurities Harry love them. He loves them all.  
“You'll never love yourself   
Half as much as I love you   
You'll never treat yourself right, darlin'   
But I want you to,   
If I let you know, I'm here for you,   
Maybe you'll love yourself,   
Like I love you   
Oh”  
Won’t he always reminds me that? Sometimes when I’m upset, Harry was always there to comfort me, he always reminds me how much he love every bits of me even though I’m having doubt at myself.  
“And I've just let these little things   
Slip, out of my mouth,   
'Cause it's you, oh it's you,   
It's you,   
They add up to   
And I'm in love with you,   
And all these little things,”  
I stared at Harry, star struck and love struck. It hits me like a bulldozer. It hits me like a bomb. This was how much he love me, how much he care for me, how much he pour his heart for me, now I see all of it.  
“I won't let these little things   
Slip, out of my mouth,   
But if it's true,   
It's you, it's you,   
They add up to,   
I'm in love with you,   
And all your little things”  
Harry stared at me, happiness, joy and everything was in his eyes, especially love, he have it but a glints of fear was there. What he will fear for?  
“That’s how much I love you Lou. My Boo bear, my only Boo bear, aside from mommy Jay here,” he gestured at my mom who was still crying.  
“Who let me call Louis, Boo bear. Isn’t that the sweetest? I wasn’t so showy of my feelings cause you know, the management, the lads, our carriers, our family and especially our fans, I can’t let my feelings hinder what we got and what we all made for. But gender doesn’t matter to me, my mom was okay with it, my sister Gem too. Oh, I forgot, I already ask Jay and the Tomlinson family for Louis, the boy I Love’s hand. Will he take me?” Harry stared to kneel down right in front of me, in front of everybody who was listening, watching and taking some video and pictures.  
“Louis William Tomlinson, will -” He was asking it! I glance at the last white roses me gave to me.  
ME was written inside the petal of the white roses.   
“Louis? Do you hear me?” I glance at Harry. Oh, this is the purpose of the white roses, inside was the words : WILL YOU MARRY ME?  
“Can you repeat the question?” I asks even though I knew it already.   
“Will you marry me, Louis, Boo bear?” He asks.  
“Wait, can someone pinch me cause if this was a joke, I will kill you Harry Styles!” A pinch from a cheeks is what I got. Courtesy of Niall Horan. “Ow, Thank you Ni.”  
Laughs roar in the venue.  
“So, this was all true, I’m not dream and you are not joking me. You really love me? Twat, I love you too.” I pull Harry to stand up and finally, finally kiss him in front of everyone.  
The fireworks was there, the fast heart beats, the rhythm, the beat, like in every love story’s kiss, the spark, everything was there. In that simple kiss, I poured out my love and the longing to be return for. This was all true. Harry loves me as much as I love him.  
“Yes, I’ll marry you Harry.” I whisper as we pulled out on that mind blowing kiss.  
He stared at me. Too long to stared for.  
“The ring? Where’s the ring?” I tap Harry’s shoulder.  
“Oh, here.” Suddenly another white rose came from Harry’s back. My eye brow creased.  
“What will I do in this?” I asks as I held the white rose which something caught my eyes.   
A shiny silver ring with a diamond in it. A beautiful rings that I ever seen in my entire life.   
Harry pulls out the ring and gently places it on my ring finger.  
“It was so beautiful Harry. I love it.” I murmured through the tears. I wasn’t crying because of sadness but happiness. Finally, I got Harry.  
But then realization hit me, “Wait, you’re getting married! Why are you proposing to me?!” I started to freak out.  
“I am. I am getting married.” He answered.  
“But where is your bride?”  
He place his finger in my chin, “My bride? He was here, standing right in front of me, he says yes and I already place the engagement ring in his finger. It fits perfectly to him like how everything in him fits perfectly to me.” Harry chuckles.  
What?  
“So let’s get married my bride.”   
What?  
Before I could answer, all I hear was screams and blackness took over me.


	10. Wedding Part 4 - The Finale

Louis’s POV  
Do you believe in fairytale?  
Do you know Snow White? Cinderella? Sleeping Beauty?  
Have you met Prince Charming? The Beast? Or any knight?  
Have you dream of a happy ever after?  
Guess all of us dream and wish of it.  
Having those was like a dream come true.  
But what would you feel if you have that all in one, all in one click of a hand?  
How you feel happy? Glad or angry?  
I, Louis Tomlinson, was like a modern Cinderella, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, all in one. Never in my mind occurs that this thing call fairytale day would happen. I wasn’t girl, but he treats me like one. He was my dream from the start. From the day I laid my eyes on him. He was my everything. Cliché, but true.   
He always made my day complete. He was always there when I need him, through thick and thin. Would you wish to have liked him? But I won’t let you have him. He was mine, only mine and I was his, only his.  
The moment he kneeled in front of me, I knew this wasn’t a dream after all. He was true, the ring was true and when he asked me to marry him, it was all true. It wasn’t what you read in every fan fictions in tummblr, wattapad and AO3. This thing was all true, Harry was here, the lads were here, and they celebrated my birthday. My mom and family was all here as well as my music industry friends.   
Now I knew where the things and questions Harry ask me leads into this. The twitter trends about his wedding, who was the bride, the wedding suites, wedding souvenirs, wedding cake, wedding venue and everything, leads into this. On this day forwards, I knew my life will be changed, Harry Styles my dream man from the very start will be practically, basically and truly will be mine.   
Speculations, rumours and issues about us, Harry and Louis, will end here as I, Louis Tomlinson cross the path of becoming his husband. What was my reaction? What would be? Should I be angry? Glad? Be violent?   
I was happy to be honest. Why wouldn’t I be? After all, Harry work hard for this. He made me see who special I was in a very unique way of showing. He just drop his cards all at once and me, I have to take it all of it, at once. Isn’t great?   
I fainted yes, because I was nervous, I know. They panic, they scream I don’t know but all I know is whenever my foot leads me is where Harry is.  
A magical path is where I was now. Walking to where Harry is which I don’t know. Drapes of curtain trees hanging as I look up. They were field of different colours. It was scenery to watch. Where this path would leads me?   
Niall was at the end of an arc pillar. Smiling at me as I fasten my walk.   
“Hey, what are you doing here Ni? Where’s everyone?” I ask.  
“They where somewhere out here. Just read this.” Niall hand me a small envelope.  
With a confusion written all over my face, I rip it and read whatever was inside.  
“Cross this path where leads your happiness...” a smile note was inside.  
“Niall?” I turn to Niall who opens the arc’s door.  
“Good luck Louis.” Niall gives me his best Horan hug.  
“Thank you.” I murmurs as I step inside of the magical path.   
Waves of the ocean was all I hear. The cool breeze was what I felt. The thing is I don’t know where I was. Flowers are everywhere. Purple daisies, carnation roses, white roses, lilies and even the red roses are everywhere.   
A man in a suite which is actually Zayn was standing at the end of the curve.   
“Hi, Louis.”   
“Zayn, where is everyone?” I asks again and hoping that he’ll answer me this time.  
A same envelop is all he handed to me.  
“Somewhere over at the end of a rainbow is a pot of pure gold...” Riddles, this was all riddles.  
“Good luck Louis.” Zayn hugs me. Seriously, where would all of this lead me?  
Zayn cuts the ribbon connected on each pillars of the curve. Leading me to another path. This time, a wall of portraits and frames are hanging on the wall. They were pictures of me which I never knew existed. A photo of me, sleeping, grinning like an idiot, smiling at something, eating, lazily seating on bed, on couch, on top of the table. A picture of me with the lads, my mom, my sisters and my friends. I stop my tracks as my eyes lands on the biggest frame on the wall. A mosaic, the most beautiful mosaic I ever saw. It was me, bit’s of me and Harry photos together. They were so plenty and if you just step away, you could saw what’s underneath of it. It was me and Harry. A mosaic of me and Harry. It was so beautiful. It shows thousands of emotion you could know and feel. Love? It was the biggest and purest feeling I saw and feel in it. Harry never fail to surprise me.   
“Louis?” Daddy Direction was here. Liam Payne to be exact.  
“Hi.” A white hanky was handed to me as I turn to Liam.  
“What is ---”  
“You are crying Louis, why?” He was so calm and collected.  
“I don’t know why. Seriously, what is happening here? What happened after I fainted? Everyone was gone. Liam, answer me.” I plead as I wipe my unknown tears.  
“What comes after this will lead you to your desire and dreams are coming true. All you need is to trust on these.” Liam said. I knew it was another riddles. I watch as Liam opens the door.  
“The day we met frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I found a home for my Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.  
One step closer”  
My heart drops a beat as the music started to fill in the whole venue. Everyone was here. The lads, which I met a while ago. My mom, my sisters, my whole family. Harry’s family. They were all here. They were just here all along. My eyes turns to my feet, a white carpet was in front of me which leads me to the end, where Harry was smiling at me. With the ocean sets as the background, it was all pure and so bliss.  
Harry’s POV (A/N: switching is switching...deal with it...Louis is busy walking down the aisle...yeah...)  
I was so afraid to love him. I knew it meant we would have to deal with people’s reactions. I wasn’t sure if he could handle it. Eventually, loving him became inevitable and I fell hard. It was never easy.  
We constantly had to fight for the right to love. Against management, against society, even against ourselves. Sometimes, it seemed like too much, but my love never stopped. That was how I knew he was the one for me. No matter how rough it got, I never gave up. He gives me the strength I need to make it in this world.  
Louis’s POV (A/N: switching is like on and off...)  
I walk out and see my mother smiling at me in her light blue maid of honour dress. She extends her arm as the chorus of the song begins to play.  
Harry’s POV (A/N: switch again... close and open this time...)  
“I have died everyday waiting for you.  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more”  
I look over to the aisle and I see Louis walking with his mother who’s wearing a light blue maid of honour dress. He spots me and draws a smile. It truly feels like I loved him for a thousand years. My love for him is infinite. It will never end, not even when our lives will. We stare into each other’s eyes for what feels like forever and all the noise except for the song still playing in the background is gone.  
Louis’s POV (A/N: OH SHUT UP ;) *GRINS*)  
“Time stands still  
Beauty in all He is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me?  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer”  
I smile and hum to the song. Time really does stop whenever I look at him. The only thing that matters in the moment is the way his eyes stare into mine. I will always be brave for him. This song speaks to me in way I cannot even begin to explain. It was as if it was written for our love. When I suggested it as his wedding song for his wedding. I would have honestly been happy with anything because I’m just so ecstatic that we’re really getting married. This moment is finally here and everything he works hard for this past few months have been through has led to this.  
Harry is watching me from where he’s standing in his aisle. When came out, I saw his reaction to seeing me and it almost made me want to run over and kiss him right away. I couldn’t wait to see his face when he saw what I was wearing. The tux was designed to looks similar to his except I had grey coat with little bow ties on them. They were so perfect. I made a mental note to get his mom a really nice gift or something to show my gratitude.  
“I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more”  
I glance over to Harry who has the biggest smile on this face. His head turns slightly and when he sees me, he shoots me a cheeky wink almost making me laugh. I love how even during our wedding, he still manage to have fun. It takes away from the seriousness of it all. In just about an hour, I was going to be Mr. Louis Tomlinson – Styles since I really wanted to take his last name. It was just another thing that made me love him even more.  
Harry’s POV (FRIENDS SAYS: AISHIRO KEEPS ON SWITCHING!!! WISH THIS THING OFF NOW!)  
Louis finally reaches the minister and go to stand in front of him. Ed, Liam, Niall, and Zayn are standing with us wearing different shades of blue and green. Our moms stand to the side with our sisters. The minister begins his speech and I zone out from time to time, staring into Louis’s beautiful blue eyes.  
We’re holding hands and we can’t look away from each other. After some time, the minister says the traditional vows to which we added our own.  
“From the first moment I saw you, in the loo at X-factor, I fell in love instantly. Of course at sixteen, everyone thinks they’re in love but for me it was different. I fell in love with your incredible blue eyes. I fell in love with your smile. I fell in love with you that no one sees except me. Even when I had to hide, I went out of your way to make sure I knew that I loved at every moment. Every time I felt like crying or felt like giving up, you would remind me of what I was fighting for. Sometimes we argued but you never let me go to sleep without saying ‘sorry’ or ‘I love you’. I know this is a bold statement but I don’t think there will ever be another person who could love someone as much as I love you. I love you, Louis and it really feels like I have for a thousand years.”  
Louis was in tears as I finish my vows. He take a big gulp as he start to take his turn.  
Louis’s POV(FRIEND SAYS: I’ll kill Aishiro for switching!!! The switch in on!!!)  
“I tried so hard not to love you. Not because I was afraid of what it would mean but because I was afraid I would hurt you. I knew we couldn't be public while being two gay in the band. It was a really unfair situation and I would have understood if you didn't want me or return my feelings towards you. But you did it anyway, that’s why we are here now. Exchanging our wedding vows. But honestly when they day you told me you were getting married was the day my hopes and dreams crumbling down. I said to myself that you won’t ever love my like you love ‘her’ the bride you where talking about. I was so devastated that time and you even asking me the things about the wedding. The wedding cake, the wedding souvenirs, all of it when it was supposed to be your ‘bride’ fixing it. You got me there Styles. You really got me there. When I met you on the loo, I never knew that day forward will lead me into this. We've been together in the band for over four years and each moment has been perfect with you by my side. Even when we fought, I knew we couldn't stay apart for long. I may not have believed that you would return what I felt for you before but I do now. We really are meant to be, Harry, and while it may feel like we've loved for a thousand years, I want an eternity with you. Our love is limitless and I know that if I get ever scared, lonely, or sad, all I have to think about is how much we love each other and I'll be okay. I love you Harry Styles, and I always will."  
We are both in tears as well as our moms and the lads beside us. Harry’s sparkling green eyes were full of tears, tears of joy and happiness.   
The minister called for the wedding rings. Niall and Liam step forward as they both held the rings which are properly seated on a pillow.  
“I knew this rings, I choose them for you. I hate you for this and I knew you knew I love them.” I pouted as Harry gets the ring for me.  
He says, "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." As he stuck the ring on my ring finger. It fit perfectly like it was supposed too.  
I repeat what he said earlier and hand his own wedding ring. They were perfectly beautiful in our hands.  
The minister continues with the vows until he finally reaches the end.  
"By the power vested in me by the laws of the United Kingdom, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."  
Roars of claps and screams what will you heard through the whole beach as Harry pull my waits for a kiss. This kiss sealed it all. We are now, Mr. And Mr. Tomlinson – Styles. It was like a roller coaster where we all end up happy.  
\----------------------------  
Aira Jade POV...  
“Every person or individual has their own soul mate. You never knew where he is, maybe he/she was seating beside you or maybe you will meet he/her on the loo. Which I met mine. Now, as we, Harry and i close our chapter of life and open for new one I hope how ever read this in the future will understand that love is a magical feeling that you will felt once in your life. Whoever you love both genders or not, give your best and love them because love only knock only once. I will never return if you fail to believe in it. As for Harry and I, we both live happily now. Our love was true and pure so I hope who ever read this will find his/her true love even if it takes A THOUSAND YEARS.”  
Little ten years old, Aira jade closes the book she found on the shelf of their house.  
“Papabear! Daddybear!” She screams as the door opens where her both daddies are smiling and scope her in between them.  
Papabear silently closes the door with a smile on his face as he watch his husband for ten years plays with their little girl, Aira Jade Tomlinson – Styles.


End file.
